Handheld electronic devices enable two parties to communicate in real-time with each other over large distances. By way of example, two people can exchange text messages, telephone each other, conduct a video call, transmit emails, and communicate using other methods.
Advancements in communication technology will assist parties in communicating with each other via electronic devices.